Sparring of a Different Nature
by Sub-Zero MKA
Summary: What began as a friendly sparring match turned into something else entirely. They'll have to do this more often. MayWard smut. Characters credited to Marvel Studios.


_**A/N:**__ This idea popped in my head, and I just had to write it. I'm not sure if this is too graphic, if there even is such a thing as too graphic smut. Anyway, let me know how you all enjoyed it._

_**Sparring of a Different Nature**_

"Let's go, Ward. Are you even trying?"

Grant huffed and picked himself up off the floor. The Bus was quiet on a boring Monday night. Having just completed a mission and being en route to the Hub, everyone was left to their own devices for the night. The team decided to spend most of the it watching various Disney movies, including Cinderella, Mulan and Frozen. After the last movie ended, Coulson went his office to finish some paperwork, and Skye and FitzSimmons went to bed. Ward was going to as well, but was stopped when Melinda asked him to spar. More like ordered; and he was more than happy to oblige.

He already knew going in that he stood no chance. She was faster, quicker and much more skilled. Though he was no slouch by any stretch, the gulf between them was just too much. But what he did have, however, was length, size and power. He was able to deliver a few rabbit punches while being able to stay out of range of her devastating kicks.

That worked, for a little while. Then she got wise and started to get inside his guard. After that, the beating began anew.

"I'm starting to suspect that I've pissed you off somehow," he joked.

She smirked and beckoned for him to come.

He smirked back and took up a defensive position. He also took the momentary lull to admire her figure. Her slim, but toned arms were raised slightly in front her face, tense with kinetic energy and poised to strike, like a pair of cobras. Her tight sports bra barely managed to hold a pair of perky breasts that fortunately jiggled and bounced with each movement. His eyes moved down to her taut abdomen, teasingly exposed and shimmering with a thin sheen layer of sweat. Her hips and legs were confined to pair of yoga pants that he had trouble keeping his eyes off of.

His eyes rose from her bottom to her top, and then back again, taking in each luxuriant curve that was hidden by a thin layer of fabric. A smirk curled across his lips, because, just like that, he lost interest in the fight. His brain started to formulate a plan to get into a different type of sparring match; one that would be mutually exhausting. And just as enjoyable.

He finished his admiration in time to catch her charging toward him. He ducked under a high kick and slid in behind her. Her tight rear shook softly as she brought her foot down, but it was gone when she whirled around to launch a spinning back fist.

He parried it and threw a jab, which was easily dodged. He had planned on using the dodge to trap her in some kind of submission move, but she was too fast in getting away. "Scared?" he taunted.

She grunted and ran toward him again. He moved to parry the knee she seemed to launch, and was unprepared for the kick to his thigh. It just missed every man's sensitive area, and he had to back away to collect himself from the near disaster. "Scared?" she taunted back.

He grunted and slid back into his defensive position. He quickly eyed his surroundings. The cars were a few yards to their right, and the lab was several to their left. Fitz and/or Simmons could have walked into the lab at any moment to do some late night sciencing, so he decided that the cars were the place to lead the fight. Away from Lola, lest they both incur Coulson's wrath.

He caught glimpse of her charge again and managed to dodge the two quick jabs she threw, while turning and backing away toward the cars. He continued to parry her blows, and even got in a few jabs and kicks in himself.

"Hn, that's better," she grunted as she threw a harder straight punch. He again parried it, but then grabbed her and pinned it behind her. To do that, he had to get behind her, allowing him to press himself against her. He pushed his crotch onto her butt, coaxing a half confused, half aroused groan. "You aren't trying to win."

"What do ya mean?" He surged forward, easily forcing her to move along with him toward the wall. He didn't see her smirk, but quickly found out why she would have been when she kicked off the wall and flipped him onto his back. "Ah," he hissed as pain shot through his back.

"Hmph." She rose slowly, making sure to keep her chest in his line of sight.

He crawled to his feet, but kept his center of gravity low. He looked ridiculous. "Guess I've been made."

"You rubbing your dick on my ass made it obvious."

"What? That was just an accident." He smirked when she rolled her eyes, and took advantage of the distraction. Or at least tried to. She either dodged or parried everything he threw her away, and retaliated with small punches and kicks that alone didn't do much, but when added up, began to take their toll. She also smacked him on the butt a few times. He smirked.

Grant was a sponge, in a manner of speaking. He could absorb a lot of hits and damage because he was so big. But even he had a limit, and all of the rabbit punches were starting to push him there. Just a little bit more. He pretended to wobble, hoping to goad her into his trap. It worked, when she threw a high kick to finish him off. He quickly ducked under it and thrust upward to wrap his powerful arms around her waist. "Guh!" She was lifted clear off the ground into bearhug. "You sonova –" She was cut off by him applying a little pressure, if only to push here chest into his line of view.

"You… can give at any… time." She grinned and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Or not. Don't mind either wa-ack!" She shot forward and cinched her arm around his neck in a guillotine chokehold.

He could already feel himself fading fast. He had enough time to either tap out or get out of the hold. He certainly wasn't going to tap out, as he likely wouldn't live it down. So he did the first thing that came to mind; he tickled her. Back, sides, ribs, anywhere he could get his fingers.

She yelped and squirmed against him. "Stop!" She released his head, much to his appreciation, and reached back to pull his hands away. He took that chance to pin her against the hood of the SUV. He then grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms down over her head.

"There. Looks like I win," he gloated.

Locks of her hair that weren't trapped in her ponytail were stuck to her face and neck. She was breathing heavily, and he could feel here chest rubbing against his with every breathe. She gasped softly when his arousal was made evident. "Who said we're done?"

"Well, I have you trapped between a rock and a hard place." He smirked down at her.

She bit her lip. "We'll need to do something about that."

God, she looked so hot. He couldn't wait any longer. Throwing caution to the wind, he leaned down and kissed her. He let go her arms, and they immediately wrapped themselves around his neck. It was hard not to lose himself in the moment, and it was dangerous, with three people on the Bus that didn't know they were together, and one who wouldn't be too happy with their enjoying frivolous fraternization on his mobile command center. With that in mind, he broke the kiss. "We should… we should go somewhere private," he said, breathless.

She, equally breathless, nodded in agreement. "There's nowhere but the cockpit. And…" She smiled mischievously and inclined her head back. He quirked an eyebrow and followed her gesture to the only logic place.

"The SUV?" She nodded slowly. Teasingly. "We can't…"

"It's either there or nothing."

"Well, if you insist." The things he was willing to do just to be with this woman. Having sex on the Bus, in the SUV was too risky, but seeing her aroused and being playful for a change was too good a chance to pass up. Not that he had any intention on doing so in the first place.

He let her go and went to open the back door. She climbed in first, and he after her. As soon as he closed the door, she attacked him with a passionate kiss that nearly knocked him through the bulletproof glass. He fought for control, and eventually managed to sit in on of the seats and let her straddle his lap.

Melinda May wasn't the kind of woman who wasted time. After few minutes of hard kissing and tongue wrestling, she announced, "We're skipping foreplay," and reached down to slide his T-shirt over his head. Her hands gently ran over his tight abdomen, a soft coo slipping out from between her pursed lips.

"Aw, but that's the best part. The teasing is just…" She took her sports bra off, and everything he was about to say just died. It took all he had not to do something about those breasts just staring him in the face. They weren't the biggest he had ever seen, but size never really mattered. Not when they were attached to a woman as beautiful as her. He failed and took one in his mouth.

"Did… did you not hear… fuck…" She tugged at his hair, and used her other hand to scratch softly at his chest.

He licked her nipple and bit down on it softly. The moan she let out was spine-tingling. "Not my fault." He grinned and worked on the other one, giving it the same loving treatment, while not neglecting the one he just left. "You're the one who took your top off." Her skin tasted slightly like vanilla, with a hint of salt from her sweat. She tasted so good, and he couldn't help but imagine what other parts of her body tasted like. He intended on finding out, whether she wanted him to or not.

"En-enough." She pulled his head way and went to lie down across the seats next to him. _Perfect._ He watched her pull her shoes off, and then tuck her thumbs under her waistband to pull her pants down.

He smirked. "Tsk. No panties?"

She shrugged. "All I was doing was sparring."

"Yeah. That's the reason." As soon as her pants were off and on the floor in a tangled heap, he licked his lips and eyed the space between her legs hungrily.

"Ward," she warned. "No foreplay. Now come on."

"Trust me, I'm not playing."

"Grant –" She yelped when he swiped a finger across her clit. Her defense fell into a heap in one move, and he used the distraction to move within her guard and attack. And did he ever attack. He tongue tapered and ran across her clit, first softly, then increasingly harder with each pass. Each time, she moaned, more loudly the harder he pressed down on her. "You… you!" she growled out, and her hand moved to grip his hair.

He grinned triumphantly and continued to press on her clitoris, even as a finger slipped inside her folds and rubbed her wetting organ. She moaned and mewled weakly, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing that what he was doing was driving her crazy. A good crazy. Seeing her like this made him think about doing nothing but teasing her forever. The sounds she was making were intoxicating, and had him close to blowing his top with ever having even taken his pants off.

He groaned, sending vibrations into her sex that had her toes curling. His thumb and middle finger opened her folds up to reveal that she was already glistening wet. "Fuck… me," she half growled, half begged. He never, in all the time they had been doing this, thought that he would have had her begging.

A sly, almost gleeful glint sparked in his brown eyes as their gazes met. Hers were dilated and held a blazing passion that was barely contained and waiting to explode. "Not. Yet." He dipped his head down and tongued her. She tasted so sweet, almost fruity. As soon as he made contact, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She tried to curse, but words were blocked by cries of pleasure that sent waves of lust and want through Grant. "God, you're tasty," he said smugly.

Something that sounded like a reply tumbled out of her mouth, obscured by a cry and an arch of her back that was the only herald to her orgasm. He kept his mouth between her legs as she rode out her orgasm, only moving away when it was over. "Mmm," he hummed as he savored her taste. "Pretty tasty. I have to eat you more often."

"Fuck… fuck you. God, that was… amazing."

He smirked and worked his pants and boxers off. "Only the best for you, baby." She rolled eyes, and then bit here lip playfully as he climbed over her. He pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, and slowly, agonizingly slow, inserted himself inside her. A prolonged groan resonated in his mouth until he was fully sheathed within her. She was so hot and wet. Just for him. Him alone.

"Move."

He smiled at her impatience. "Testy, _aren't_ we?" he asked, punctuating it with a forceful thrust that caught her by surprised. Not wanting to incite further ire, and still being amazed at how good she feels, he rocked his hips back and forth, starting up a slow pace. Melinda moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her slim fingers played in his messy hair, a stark difference from the rough pulling she had been doing during his foreplay.

"Mmm, right there. God, that's it." He smirked to himself and silently watched her fall apart under him. She was so beautiful like this; the normally hardened agent who didn't dare show too much emotion at any given moment was completely undone, hair splayed across the gray upholstery and lips moving and muttering soundless dirty talk that had his spine tingling. "Ooh, Grant!" Hearing his name whispered out of pure ecstasy was breathtaking. She didn't ask, but he leaned down to kiss the exposed parts of her neck and picked up the pace.

"So tight," he could only mutter. His fingers gripped the seat under him. He could feel himself getting close, and she was steadily approaching as well. As much as he wanted to feel the elation of orgasm inside of her, he knew that she wouldn't be happy unless she got a chance to drive. He stopped and pulled out, smiling to himself as she protested weakly, and sat in the seat next to her feet. He didn't have a chance to motion to her before she jumped into his lap and slid down his shaft. Their skin wasn't touching forms second before she was bouncing on top of him, crashing down with as much force as she could. Grant wrapped his hands around her hips and thrust upward to meet her halfway. Her moans grew louder with each forceful meeting. It was getting harder to hold out.

He was close, oh so close. But it would have been just plain rude if he was spent before her. With his thumb, he massaged her clit when she starting grinding her hips. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. "Let go, Melinda," he whispered in her ear. She shuddered and hugged him close. She didn't loose a long, harrowing moan when she began to clamp down tightly around his manhood, but she whimpered in his ear while whispering his name like an incantation. That was probably what pushed him to a hair's breadth of the edge.

"G-Grant," she mumbled. The dazed look in her eyes, the pure raptus that permeated off of her was too much for him to hold out any longer. Muffling the loud growl that was surging upward with a sudden kiss, one more powerful thrust and he felt the surge of his own climax make his head spin. Melinda gasped and moaned softly as his essence filled her up.

When the crashing waves of their climaxes faded away, they just sat in the truck, holding each other and struggling to catch their breaths. "I love you," he said genuinely.

"Don't ruin the moment, Ward," she replied. Still, a soft smile touched her lips when she leaned in for another kiss. One last show of affection before she slid off his shaft and tried to find her clothes. He already missed her touch.

It took a few minutes, but they finally managed put their clothes on. Well partly, Grant exited the truck with his shirt in his hand. "We'll have to do this again some time," he said with a chuckle. She didn't answer, but he could see her smirking.

*CLICK*

"Bloody shutter sound." Grant's head whipped around to see FitzSimmons standing a few feet from the cars, matching grins on their faces and cameras in hand. Simmons had already snapped a picture of Grant without his shirt on, to be preserved for a rainy day.

"Guys, what the hell?!"

"Don't you 'what the hell' us, Ward," Fitz said smugly. "We know what you and Skye were doing in there."

"While I must say that I'm quite happy you two finally acted on the obvious tension between the two of you, you're going to be in sooo much trouble when Coulson and May find out about this," Simmons added.

Wait, Skye? What did she have to – "Wait? You think that I was… with Skye?"

"Don't try and deny it. We saw the truck rocking and heard her carrying on." Fitz smirked. "Now then, if you'll excuse us, we're off to shown this video to Agent May. I'm positive that she'll be thrilled to know that you and Skye have been shagging on her plane."

It took all he had not to burst out laughing. If they only knew. "Wait. What do you two want?"

Simmons raised her eyebrows, as if this wasn't a part of her plan. "Well, now that you mention it –"

"Don't give them a damn thing, Ward." Melinda climbed out and slammed the door closed. The looks on Fitz and Simmons' faces were too much, and Grant exploded with laughter.

"M-M-May?! Wha-what are you doing… in there?" She held her hand out and motioned for them to give her their cameras. Fitz obliged without hesitation. "Fitz!"

"Simmons." Jemma huffed and handed hers over. She watched Melinda quickly delete the video and picture taken, and then hand them back.

"If either of you say a word about this, I will not hesitate to hurt you."

Simmons flinched and Fitz gulped. "A word about what? I didn't see anything. Right, Fitz?"

"I've no clue what she's on about, Simmons." He poorly faked a yawn and looked at his watch. "Oh, well, look at the time. I am knackered. Better be off to bed. Good night!" He turned and ran toward the bunks. Simmons didn't even bother saying anything and just sprinted after him.

"Amateurs," May muttered.

"Wow. You are amazing," Grant said.

She smirked. "So, Skye?"

"I have no idea. Don't ask, don't tell?"

She nodded. "Spar again next week?"

"If there's a chance of it ending like tonight, then you bet your ass I'm game." He smirked amorously and reached over to give it a squeeze. Surprisingly, she let him and sighed contently.

"Just know that I won't be going easy on you." With that, she walked away. As he watched her intently, drinking in each movement of her glorious figure, he determined that getting his ass kicked once a week was totally worth it.


End file.
